Chronology - Volume 2-4
Volume summary: Volume 4 of Act 2 For more information on the double-page spreads in this volume, see [[Double-page spreads in Girl Genius#Volume 4|double-page spreads in Girl Genius]]. For more information on special pages in this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. ---First Page of Act 2: BOOK FOUR--- Location: In Paris at the current residence of the Dowager Princess of Sturmhalten. Week Starting 2016-09-19 (Monday) '''Location:' Somewhere in Paris. Week Starting 2016-09-26 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in Paris. Week Starting 2016-10-03 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in Paris. Week Starting 2016-10-10 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in Paris. Week Starting 2016-10-17 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in Paris. Partial week Starting 2016-10-24 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in Paris. Partial week Starting 2016-10-28 (Friday) Art Interruption: Filler page for the Friday before Halloween. cover for magazine from October 30, 1989. This cover shows a pumpkin in a pumpkin patch on a moonlit night, also being carved into a jack-o-lantern from the inside. }} Week Starting 2016-10-31 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in Paris. series produced by . Written on front of dumpster, panel 1. DOCTOR KATHRYN ANN HOPPE MISTRESS of THE RADIUM SCALPEL Storefront sign, panel 5. FWWEEEEE |actions= |extras=Geisterspeak: Razza-frazza naga moy bweesquip!, Nyaaaa! Bwoosee! Hlag! Nya Bwoosee!, Bwoosee mota veegipeka! Hipple veska! Slimerrekka joy og spotavava ni boh! Ni boh yuffo sweg!, Shrdlu-veya! Hezza poi krint, Pojee., Hyo, hyo, Pojee! Akaplee Shrdlu! Hoooo-yaaaaah!, Nakka! Hooooo-taaaaah! Eotain! Noddle mas dekurappa? Hej! Moppa sureepah! }} Partial Week Starting 2016-11-07 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in Paris. Partial Week Starting 2016-11-11 (Friday) Location: In Paris at the current residence of the Dowager Princess of Sturmhalten. Patial Week Starting 2016-11-14 (Monday) Location: In Paris at the current residence of the Dowager Princess of Sturmhalten. Partial Week Starting 2016-11-16 (Wednesday) Art Interruption: Filler pages. Week Starting 2016-11-21 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in Paris. Week Starting 2016-11-28 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in Paris. Partial Week Starting 2016-12-05 (Monday) Location: Somewhere in Paris. the Fashion clank invites her to come with it to "Paris, where we will found a salon that will redefine haute couture for the next 'thousand years!" }} Partial Week Starting 2016-12-07 (Wednesday) '''Location: In the Awful Tower. Partial Week Starting 2016-12-12 (Monday) Art Interruption: Filler page. , and decided that every New Year, in Mechanicsburg, the Heterodyne goes around town with some Jägers in tow...asking if all the children in the house were behaving properly and such like. Then the whole Krampus thing hit the States...we had no idea! Now it's been years, and we still haven't gotten around to telling that story, and the story of how Mechanicsburg kept its traditions all that time when there wasn't a Heterodyne in town, but we'll get there someday. In the meantime, here's St. Nicholas and a Krampus who's recently seen a very exciting movie. --Kaja' }} Partial Week Starting 2016-12-14 (Wednesday) Location: In the Awful Tower. Partial Week Starting 2016-12-16 (Friday) Location: At Grandma and Seffie's costume party. List of costume shoutouts on this page. }} Week Starting 2016-12-19 (Monday) Location: At Grandma and Seffie's costume party. List of costume shoutouts on this page. }} Week Starting 2016-12-26 (Monday) Location: At Grandma and Seffie's costume party. , a well-known choreographer of Broadway and Hollywood musicals. }} . This is the right half of a double-page spread. }} Week Starting 2017-01-02 (Monday) Location: At Grandma and Seffie's costume party. Partial Week Starting 2017-01-09 (Monday) Location: In the Awful Tower. Partial Week Starting 2017-01-13 (Friday) Location: At Grandma and Seffie's costume party. Partial Week Starting 2017-01-16 (Monday) Location: At Grandma and Seffie's costume party. Partial Week Starting 2017-01-18 (Wednesday) Art Interruption: Filler page. as a ), Plague Pets |names_used= |quotes= |text= GREETINGS FROM THE HOUSE OF PLAGUE Title at top of page. TALES of CONTAGION Title of page on drawing board (comic within comic). COUGH COUGH COUGH Ah-CHOO MOAN RALPH Text within panels of page on drawing board. |actions=Phil is sitting at the drawing board, costumed as a plague doctor. There are three cats and a dog in the picture, all wearing similar masks. One cat perches on the back of the chair, another peers over the drawing board, and the third is sitting on Phil's lap. The dog is in the foreground with its tongue lolling out of its mouth, drooling (despite the fact that it is masked). |extras=Since everyone in the Foglio household is ill, including Phil, he drew a page of filler art with himself as a plague doctor. Note from Kaja: "Well, now Phil is also sick, which brings the tally up to...let's see...everyone in the house. He's drawn this instead of a comic, and a good thing, too, since our color artist Cheyenne Wright has no electricity. This is because the firemen messed up the wiring when they hacked a big ol' hole in the side of his house after the roof caught fire. Cheyenne and his family have already had the flu, so they spent last night at our house. They are all fine, but not terribly happy about the fact that their house is all smoky and has a hole in it...and no electricity. Adventures! --Kaja" }} as a ), More Plague Pets |names_used= |quotes= |text= GREETINGS FROM THE HOUSE OF PLAGUE Title at top of page. Death On page on drawing board. |actions=Kaja is sitting at the drawing board, costumed as a plague doctor. There are four cats pictured as well, all wearing similar masks. One, rearing up on the back of Kaja's chair, is wearing a hat; another, perched on the drawing board is holding a large fork; the third, in Kaja's lap, is holding a small scythe; and the fourth is sitting on the floor holding drumsticks, playing a "drumkit" made up of three human(?) skulls. |extras=Since everyone in the Foglio household is still ill, including Kaja, Phil drew a page of filler art with her as a plague doctor. Note from: "Yes, we're still sick, and our color artist Cheyenne and his family continue to forge ahead after their house fire. Not much else to report just now, except that we're very close to getting the medals from the last KickStarter campaign in from the pin maker and out the door to our supporters. Hooray! --Kaja" }} Week Starting 2017-01-23 (Monday) Location: At Grandma and Seffie's costume party. Index Category:Chronology